


Carpe Diem

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable seizes what might be her last chance when she finds a War Boy crying in the back of the war rig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

They’d known when they begged Furiosa to help them escape that there was a risk they would be caught and their lives would be worse than ever. But Capable had never once thought that they might die escaping. The escaped slave who refused to give his name, he’d said Angharad had gone under the wheels. She was dead. It was better than being caught and taken back to a life of rape and imprisonment, but it was so final. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Angharad would never see the green place. Capable tried to be strong for Cheedo, and the Dag, and Toast, too, although Toast tried to hide her vulnerability as always. She wanted to scream in grief and rage - and despair. Would any of them ever reach the green place? There had been no sight of vehicles pursuing the rig since Angharad’s fall, but Capable doubted Joe would give up so easily.

She leapt at the chance to be alone when Furiosa said they needed someone keeping watch in the back. There was still no sign of pursuit. But it would appear eventually. Joe’s whole fleet of weaponized vehicles and his suicidal, reckless War Boy army, heralded by the thunderous pounding of the Doof Wagon. She’d probably hear them before she saw them. Then Capable realized she did hear something, but it was coming from behind her.

A War Boy was hidden, _crying_. It was the same one who’d wrapped a chain around Furiosa’s neck and tried to choke her before she and Angharad pushed him out of the rig. The same one who’d had the now escaped slave chained to his wrist, who’d asked the slave what reward he would ask for. She’d never been as close to a War Boy as she’d been to this one and this time it was just the two of them.

She knew he was upset about Angharad’s death not for Angharad’s own sake, but because his Immortan had lost a prized possession. And apparently because he’d lost his chance at Valhalla and was slowly dying anyway. She’d started touching him before she realized she was doing it. His lips were all cut up and rough with scars, but she could imagine how soft they might have been before. His eyes were the most striking blue she’d ever seen and she watched as the look in them changed from sadness and pain to confusion and then sensual pleasure.

Capable had been even younger than Cheedo when she’d been taken as one of Joe’s wives. She’d been old enough to daydream about kissing a boy but too young to act on the desire. She still had never kissed a boy, not really. Those times Joe had forced his mouth onto hers didn’t count.

This was her chance. This could be her only chance if she died before they reached the green place. She pressed her mouth to the War Boy’s mouth. There was more to it than that, no matter how she tried not to think of Joe. She tentatively licked the War Boy’s lips – and then he was kissing her. He was eager and rough, but somehow he felt very different than Joe. Capable liked it.

But then he drew back suddenly and began banging his head against the floor again.

“Stop!” Capable ordered firmly, placing her hand between his head and the floor so he couldn’t hurt himself. “Why did you do that?”

“I’m a traitor and a thief,” he moaned miserably. “Not a hand laid on ‘em, Immortan wants ‘em back,” he said, like he was quoting someone.

So those were his orders. ‘Not a hand laid on them’ – an order both not to harm them and not to touch them as women. Kissing her made him a thief because it was stealing something that belonged to Joe.

Capable did not belong to Joe. He did not own her body. It was hers and she could do with it whatever she wanted. She was determined to prove it to this War Boy, and to herself. She kissed him again, and this time she caressed the scarified pattern on his chest before slowly bringing her hand down his lanky torso and hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

He drew back again. He was breathing rapidly. Capable watched his beautiful eyes and saw the moment he decided that if he was already denied Valhalla, he might as well take Joe’s treasure. He lunged at her.

He pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her. It was hard not to be afraid. But she remembered the chastity belt Angharad had cut off her just this morning. It had been a nasty, cruel thing, designed so that she couldn’t even touch herself. 

The War Boy was sniffing her hair. His hands were all over her, in constant motion, as if he couldn’t settle for just touching one or two parts of her. “So shiny. I’ve never been with a breeder before.”

“I”m not a breeder,” Capable said firmly. “My name is Capable.” 

The War Boy drew back enough to look at her face. He had a confused frown on his strangely sweet face. “But you’re one of the prize breeders Furiosa stole, aren’t you?”

Capable tried to explain in a way she thought a War Boy could understand. “How would you like it if I called you a feral?”

“I’m not a feral!”

“And I’m not a breeder. Joe calling me a breeder doesn’t make me one, any more than me calling you a feral would actually make you a feral.” 

There was a glimmer of understanding in his eyes, but he was still uncertain. “But he’s the Immortan.”

“He’s just a lying old man. He has no say in whether you’re admitted to Valhalla.” She didn’t believe in the War Boys’ Valhalla, but this boy did and she couldn’t bear for him to think Joe could control his fate even beyond death. 

He wanted to believe her. She could see it in his eyes. She kissed him hesitantly, and it seemed to drive all thoughts of Joe out of his head. He took control of the kiss again. She couldn’t tell whether it was eagerness or aggression, or maybe there was no difference between the two for him. 

His hands were everywhere again, and he stopped kissing her so he could comment, “You’re so soft!”

Capable supposed she would feel soft compared to anyone else this War Boy had touched. Almost everyone in the Citadel was lean and hard from work. She was far from plump like the Milk Mothers, but her work was learning history and playing music - and lying on her back and pretending she was somewhere else - and so her muscles were untoned. Soft, yes, she was soft. They all were. Would Angharad have slipped and fallen if she hadn’t been forced into softness? 

But no. Capable wasn’t going to think about anything else right now. The War Boy was fumbling with her makeshift shirt, having discovered the softest parts of her and wanting to touch them directly. Capable untied her wraps, leaving herself fully naked. 

The War Boy immediately latched onto a nipple and sucked hard. Capable moaned. She was surprised that she felt the sensation not only in her breast, but all the way down through her belly. The War Boy switched to the other nipple and sucked even harder. Then he looked at her with a confused expression.

Capable laughed, realizing he’d been expecting mother’s milk. “I’ve never had a baby, I have no milk.” 

He looked disappointed. Capable stroked his shaven head and wondered what color his hair would be. His eyebrows looked dark, but that could be from the engine grease he had smeared around his eyes. 

“It felt good though. Do it again?”

He obliged, though this time she felt his teeth as well. Capable clutched his head with both hands, encouraging him. But when it occurred to her that she might be holding him down and forcing him to do something he might not want to do, she let go of him and curled her hands at her sides instead. 

He rubbed his cheek against her stomach and slowly slid lower until he stuck his nose between her legs. “Your scent has changed,” he informed her. 

Capable felt embarrassed. But maybe the change in her scent and his noticing it were normal? She didn’t know. She’d only ever known Joe’s ritualized rapes. 

She felt the War Boy’s fingers poking at her, and before she could stop him, he licked her. “Taste good too,” he reported. 

He rose up onto his knees. “Can I fuck you now?” he asked.

Capable nodded.

The War Boy unbuckled and unbuttoned the complicated-looking fastenings of his trousers and took out his cock. It was already hard, and long and thin like the rest of him. He stroked himself and used his knees to nudge her thighs farther apart. 

“I don’t have any lube. You okay with spit?”

Capable touched herself. She was wet enough. She took the War Boy’s free hand and guided his forefinger inside her. “Feel that?” she asked.

“Glory be,” he whispered. “It’s true!”

His cock replaced his finger before Capable had a chance to brace herself. She felt herself being filled, but there was no pain. The War Boy pulled back and slammed into her harder than before. There was some discomfort in that, but also some pleasure. The discomfort increasingly outweighed the pleasure, though, and Capable eventually realized it was because the War Boy was going too fast. 

“Slower,” she urged, but it was too late. He was spilling his seed inside her and groaning and falling forward on top of her. Capable wrapped her arms around him.

That wasn’t so bad. She’d liked most of it. She just had to remind him to go slower from the start next time. 

And then she remembered where she was and who he was. 

The others were going to want to throw him off the rig again when she told them he was here. Capable didn’t want that to happen. They were so far out, he’d never make it back to the Citadel on foot. And if he was picked up by Joe’s war party, it’d only be a matter of time before he tried to end his life in some kami-crazy act. 

She wanted to protect him, to take care of him. Maybe it was silly because she was only an escaped slave who couldn’t protect herself, who’d needed Furiosa to rescue her, and he was a War Boy. But holding him like this right now, she felt that she _could_ take care of him, and more importantly, that he wanted her to. 

She realized then that she didn’t know his name. “What’s your name?”

“Nux.” He raised off of her. “Am I crushing you? You’re so small.”

She wasn’t particularly small. “No,” she reassured him. He wasn’t as heavy as he should be. He was too thin. 

She sat up and glanced out at the empty desert. She was relieved to see that Joe hadn’t caught up to them while she’d been occupied with Nux. 

“Stay here until I convince the others to let you come to the green place with us, okay?”

Nux nodded. He tried to help as she put her clothes back on. 

Capable kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

He smiled at her, and she knew he thought she was thanking him for clumsily tying her wrap for her. 

Capable re-tied her wrap as she walked back to the front of the war rig. She could convince the others and Furiosa that this particular War Boy, Nux, wasn’t a danger anymore. She had to.


End file.
